The First Conversation
by prettylilah
Summary: My take on the first little talk Goliath and Elisa have about their budding relationship. Not attached to The Canmore Argument. Rated for safety. New Chapter!
1. The First Conversation

The First Conversation

Goliath had only been awake for a few moments when he heard the cheers of his clan below. Gazing down, he saw her immediately. Her hair glinting gold in the fading sun light drew his eyes first. He could practically feel it slipping between his talons as it had three nights ago on the same tower where he now stood.

Elisa's kiss had been everything. He'd dreamed of her that day and each day since. The dreams were his only solace when he'd awakened alone the next night. It had probably been foolish to think she would still be there when the sun set on him, but she hadn't come back at all. He'd waited all night, and the whole of the next.

Meanwhile, he'd occupied himself with clan business, now consisting of nightly news reports and the scanning of newspaper articles. Lexington had been employed in gauging public opinion online. Broadway and Angela had seen to the meals, Hudson had helped to analyze the contents of mainstream media, Goliath himself had ordered all to stay indoors and suspended patrols, and Brooklyn had dutifully paid strict attention to all.

There was only so much they could collectively take however, watching their home explode and burn on every channel. When he sensed his clan had had enough, Goliath let them go. It was better that he worry over Elisa in peace anyway.

It was, of course, impossible not to worry. The people of Manhattan were scared that much was clear, and scared people could be dangerous. Lost souls looking for answers would grasp at anything. With fear of gargoyles running rampant in the city, it was only a matter of time before an extremist group of some sort grabbed the lime light. That a good friend and ally was out there in the turmoil alone and unprotected was bad enough. _But Elisa is neither of those things_, he thought, making a short, sweeping glide to the parapet below. _She is more_.

He kept his expression warm when she greeted one and all, belying his unsettled thoughts. As the others made their way into the Great Hall and on to breakfast, their leader hung back, catching his human companion by the arm.

"Elisa," he began softly, as not to attract attention. She made a small, reassuring smile and answered in kind.

"I know, we need to talk." She led them to the library without any coaxing on his part. Goliath followed, grateful to his friend for choosing the castle chamber that would put him most at ease. He was not looking forward to this, but there were things between them that must be said, delicately if he could. There was so much to being a gargoyle's mate that she would not, and could not know. She may not even accept him. While his Elisa was not known to be a shrinking violet, there was the distinct possibility that after this discussion she would change her mind.

As he closed the door behind them, she seated herself at one end of the scarlet couch in front of the fireplace. She was possibly hoping he would sit next to her, but until this thing between them was resolved, he could not be comfortable there. Catching hold of one of the four tall stools by the door, Goliath arranged himself between her and the hearth. Facing her, he took a deep breath.

"So," she began leadingly. "About the other night."

"Yes." He hedged, still searching for words. "I, er, thank you, for what I believe was a declaration of your feelings." She made a small smile, most likely at his fumbling, and nodded. His mouth went dry. "So there are now things that must be made clear between us." Clearing his throat lightly, he leaned forward, making careful eye contact. "I love you, Elisa. It is likely I will love you for the rest of my days." She inhaled sharply, and whatever else he had been planning to say was instantly forgotten. He watched her beautiful eyes widen in evident surprise and wondered at that reaction. "You're surprised. Have I said something wrong?"

"No," she said too quickly. She shrugged and made a nervous smile. "It's just, you make it sound so permanent."

Goliath felt his jaw clench. He had been right to worry it seemed. She was human, of course she didn't understand. "Love between gargoyles usually is." he said gravely.

"Oh," She looked away. This conversation was not going the way she'd thought it would. This was supposed to be the easy part, Elisa reflected. They were supposed to cement their feelings with more words than 'Good', smile, fall into each others' arms, and bashfully head out for breakfast with the others. Instead, she'd somehow managed to say the wrong thing already, and possibly ruined everything. Now Goliath had put on his serious face, which was really something to see, and was looking more guarded than ever.

She really hadn't expected him to come to the point so quickly. She had known he would probably profess love, now that she was finally giving him a chance to say it, but then he had followed up with 'the rest of my days'. It sounded like a wedding vow. Hell, he probably meant it that way, and she was completely unprepared for something of that magnitude. It had taken her three years and multiple near-death experiences to give this a thing a real chance. Didn't he understand the concept of 'baby steps'?

There was a pregnant pause before he could continue. "This is what I feared. Elisa, let me say that it is my intention to court you, but perhaps not in the way you understand it." She tilted her head in silent request for explanation, but not knowing how to continue, the gargoyle could only press on with honesty. "I do not much like the concept of dating." One black brow rose at this.

"You want a courtship, without dating?" She couldn't hide her confusion. "Goliath, it's not a one-or-the-other thing, you can't - I mean- dating leads to courtship."

He frowned at her. "I have observed this 'dating' ritual," he said disdainfully. "Humans court several perspective mates at once, trying to choose one from the group. I was hoping there would be no need for this between us." He reached forward and grasped her hand, his expression sad. "My Love, I would be poor competition for human males, and there is no one else I would consider alongside you. I hoped you might feel the same."

Startled at being addressed as 'My Love', Elisa stared dumbly for a second or two before she could find the flaw in his logic. "Oh! You want to date exclusively! That was always my plan." He blinked blankly at her, and she clarified. "You want us to spend time alone with each other and not anybody else, right?"

He looked uncertain. "You agree then?"

"Of course," the detective patted his hand reassuringly. "I can't believe you were worried about that. I'm not going to see anyone else." He started to smile back at her in relief, but suddenly she was on her feet. "Now I hope you're hungry," She said turning briskly for the door. "I got here early and made crepes, and sausages-"

"Wait," He had to jump to his feet to catch her by the wrist before she got away. Wide eyes looked at him questioningly. Pulling her gently closer, he eased back onto his stool.

"Yes?" Elisa edged closer until she was standing between his knees. She let her finger tips trail up his forearms in a casual caress. The corners of her mouth lifted faintly when she heard his breathing hitch.

"I, ah, there is one more thing I wish to address." Her eyes focused on his lips, reminding the gargoyle of the kiss she'd granted him days ago. Was she thinking about it too? He swallowed with effort while his stomach tightened.

"Which is?" She leaned in, her arms stealing upward to his shoulders, making his mind whirl in a heated panic.

"Coupling!" he blurted. They froze, both surprised at his outburst.

"Um," Elisa blushed in spite of herself. That was probably the most risqué term he'd ever used in his life.

Goliath rolled his eyes skyward and pressed them closed, cursing himself. That certainly could have come out better. What was wrong with him? She'd touched him this way many times before, although perhaps not with same intentions, but it had never made his mind cease to function before!

"Something on your mind, Big Guy?" She giggled and drew back.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean-"

"Are you sure?"

"Elisa, please." His serious face was back, making her teasing smirk dissolve. I meant to say that I think any physical intimacy between us should be avoided."

"W-what?" Elisa gaped, stunned, and pushed herself away. She tried not to look hurt when she asked, "Are- are you not attracted to me that way?"

" I believe I am as attracted to you as you are to me." Her eyes narrowed. He'd offended her, though that wasn't the intention.

"That's very diplomatic, but it's not an answer." Her tone was terse, but Goliath felt he had to be firm in this. "What would you have me say? That I cannot survive without loving you physically? I can. And for your safety, I should."

She gasped. That stung, and he'd better take it back in a hurry. As twitchy as he was tonight, a good lay was probably just what he needed, and the way she was feeling now, she just might tell him so! "My safety? What does that have to do with- with coupling?" She had had to repeat his mechanical term out of embarrassment. How could she use the word 'sex' with someone who was apparently prepared to remain abstinent forever?

Acutely uncomfortable, he could not help growling. "Love between gargoyles can often be rough. If it went too far, you could be very seriously hurt. I am sworn to protect you; you know I cannot allow that to happen."

"Fine, but you can't pledge lasting love and then say you're not attracted to me. That's just cruel. What do you do when I- If you're just going through the motions, there's not even any point in kissing you!"

"I'm more than willing to kiss-" He stopped, though it was already too late. She had her answer. The pair of them paused again, each considering the other.

"More than willing," she mused, nodding her head. So then you are attracted to me, a little."

"More than a little." He conceded with a sigh. "It would be easier if-"

"If I were a gargoyle? Or if you were human? I'm in this because of you, not because it's easy." She came back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Laying his large hands over her hips seemed more natural for him in this moment than before.

"Okay, I think maybe we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. Let's just agree to take things slow, and we'll see where it leads us." He nodded once in acquiescence. "But you will kiss me. Now." Grey eyes snapped to hers in bewilderment. He looked away nervously, feeling his stomach tighten all over again.

"Elisa, I don't-"

"Please?" she said gently. "Look, I'll start. Just relax, close your eyes, and join in when it feels right."

Finding it easy to trust in her soothing and confident demeanor, Goliath obeyed. She wasted no time. In a heartbeat her warm lips were moving over his. The sweet smell of her enveloped him. Her slender body in his grasp made his heart swell with a protective longing, heightening everything he already felt for her. He felt a small hand comb through the hair at the back of his head and made a small growl of pleasure. It would be a bold move if she were a gargoyle, and though Elisa didn't know, it excited him. She pulled softly on his bottom lip as she made to break away, but he didn't want it to end so soon and wrenched her back against him. He tried ardently then to mimic her kissing and was happy to hear her quiet hum of approval. Just as before, Elisa's kiss was everything.


	2. The First Secret

**Hello All~ This story was originally meant as a one shot, but after receiving several reviews and requests, I had an idea to update it. There is more to it than what I have posted at the moment, thought it's not finished, there will be more. I even have a plot in mind, but for now, Abduction will be the first priority. Even so, I thought you deserved the next bit. Enjoy!**

The castle was warm tonight, Elisa decided, and it had nothing to do with the weather, or the diced jalapeño in her omelet. It was the smoldering looks being sent her way from across the table. Goliath could have been a bonfire for the physical reaction he inspired. She didn't return his gaze, for fear the others would see their private exchange, but it was hard. Harder than it had been in the library, when the kissing had to stop.

Goliath was a fast learner, she knew already, but Elisa had still been surprised when he pulled her close and 'joined in' as she'd suggested. He didn't stop at joining in either, far from it. With his arms around her waist, she found herself on the receiving end of some of the most passionate kisses she'd ever experienced. Passionate rather than lustful; there was an critical difference, as she could now attest. Encouraged, elated, and eager, Elisa had been figuratively swept off her feet. The still waters of Goliath's emotions ran deep, their currents inciting her own impetuous action.

Pressing forward into his embrace, she licked out with her tongue, past the meeting of their lips, to brush the roof of his mouth and the back of a pointed fang.

Goliath started at the contact, pushing away with his hands on her hips and setting her back from him.

Anything romantic broke around her as he stared questioningly. She could have kicked herself for single-handedly ruining the moment again. Hadn't they just agreed to take things slowly? And she'd gone and pushed for a French kiss? That wasn't playing fair, that was starting something he wasn't ready to tangle with. And after he'd waited so patiently for her to acknowledge her feelings for him, he deserved better.

"I - I'm sorry," she began uneasily. "You just - I guess I got a little carried away." She might have said more, but unexpectedly, he smiled at her; a smile that was slow, and warm, and tender. She felt herself begin to melt under its intensity and had to force herself to look away.

"We should get back to the others," she suggested lightly. "Or there won't be any breakfast left." He made a small nod, still smiling at her, and they left the library, Goliath's large hand on the small of her back.

He was still smiling now, sitting across the table from her and pretending to eat his own breakfast. Keeping his thoughts under wraps was really the last thing on his mind, so he made no attempt to hide his pleasant countenance from anyone. In truth, the gargoyle was feeling no little amount of masculine pride.

How could he not? Elisa had gotten 'carried away' by his kissing! He, who had no idea what he was doing, where the uninvited kiss of that miserable Hunter had only succeeded in reminding her of another. Yes, victory was sweet.

Goliath had wondered in the days without word from her, whether Elisa really preferred the human Jason Canmore, whether she had been testing him on the tower, and had gone away unimpressed, but now that fear could be laid to rest. She did not think on that human when they were together, and more than that, had pressed something new upon him. And he had thought he knew how humans kissed each other! Now there seemed to be a whole new element to the experience, which he was 'more than willing' to learn. Earlier that evening, she had seemed far more keen on continuing their interlude than he had been, so he had a hunch she would not object to further experimentation.

She looked so beautiful tonight, chatting merrily with their clan around the table, and doing her damnedest not to look at him. But he didn't mind too much; every time he succeeded in catching her eye, the light blush on her skin became a little brighter. Watching her more constantly than he ought, it was hard not exude the newfound confidence he felt. The very idea that Elisa would now accept his affections, compelled him to touch her again. The seemingly sudden voracity of this urge surprised him, and even though he knew he could be content with any mostly-platonic contact, he reminded himself why he should not think of furthering their intimacy.

The humans he had grown up around had never seemed to think themselves very far from sex. While the guards at Castle Wyvern had certainly never discussed such things with him, they never could seem to keep quiet when talking amongst themselves. Admittedly, most of the humans he had had any contact with were men, but the women of the lower scullery had been no less indiscreet.

Still, if the humans of the tenth century kissed the way Elisa did, Goliath thought he could well understand their fervor for sexual adventure. He had been so naïve to think of human kissing as a mere meeting of lips! Who would have known they would mimic the act itself with their mouths? Which was exactly what Elisa had done with him. It had only been a few seconds before he had made her stop, but there could be no mistaking the gesture. Was she trying to send him a message? Did she want him to be her lover?

He hesitated to make that assumption. She had always been so different from other humans he had known, comparing her in anyway with the kitchen wenches of old felt wrong. And yet, how could it be entirely incorrect? However much he liked to think of her as a gargoyle in his heart, Elisa was a human and presumably had the same needs and desires as any other human female. So did that mean she wanted to take things slowly, as she had suggested, or had she made that proposal merely to satisfy him? Would she lie to him to make him more comfortable in unfamiliar territory? Probably, yes. But then, maybe it was just kissing, and she meant nothing beyond that.

With so many questions to be answered, there had to be some way of getting her back to the library, and picking up the conversation where they'd left off. A better plan would be to take her some place else in the castle where they were less likely to be disturbed. Now the only obstacle was ending this meal!

Elisa met his eyes with her own across the laden breakfast plates. Ensnared by the shy, secret smile meant only for him, Goliath breathed her name aloud.

The distraction of the dinner conversation on either side of him faded to nothing. His dim awareness of their company became steadily brighter in his mind even as the meaningful curve of Elisa's lips receded to betray nothing beyond the casual acknowledgement of her name.

He had called out to her! He ought to have something to say! But what could be said here and now? They were all watching, expecting him to say something. He wished they were alone; Elisa had already witnessed him dumb fumbling conversation tonight, but the rest of his clan did not need to see that. If they were any place in the castle but here - Eureka!

"You said something about coming early. I wonder if you've seen much of the castle?"

"Not lately," she answered rather curiously. "Has it changed much since we left it?"

"It's been added to. You may not remember, but Xanatos had not furnished every room."

"Probably 'cause parts of it kept exploding," Brooklyn rejoined, making Elisa laugh.

Angela didn't get the joke, but she hadn't missed the surreptitious exchange between the detective and her father, and so seized the opportunity for the both of them. "Father, why don't you give Elisa a tour of the new rooms? We can all pitch in and clean up here, and then we'll catch up with you."

"Are you sure?" Elisa asked with apparent concern. "The kitchen's in a real state. I made a pretty big mess trying to get everything done before sunset."

"It canna be as bad as what these two did to the movie room." Hudson pointed two accusing talons at Brooklyn and Lexington. The pair of them guiltily froze, Lex with his cheeks stuffed with food, and Brooklyn's mouth hanging open. The rest of the party laughed to see their faces.

"Then maybe the both of you should go ahead of us and straighten up," Goliath suggested in a politely pointed tone.

"Okay, okay. Come on, Lex."

His brother leading the way, Lexington shoveled in a few more bites before scampering after him on all fours. "Leave my plate out!"

Goliath and Elisa exchanged a short, happy glance at their departure. Elisa's eyes were shining with mischief, and with a flash of his fangs, Goliath pushed his chair back from the table. By the time the detective had set her napkin aside, he was at her side proffering an arm.

Elisa rose to meet him, reflecting that he could be, and almost always was, very proper in many respects. Where she sometimes struggled with the right words, he had a natural talent for tact and diplomacy, which was why he made an excellent leader; he wanted to do things right, and it was pleasing to know his attentions to her were no exception. In the face of sincere chivalry, even a hard-hearted cop could feel like a princess. Arm in arm, they left the dining table behind, making for the nearest corridor.

"So, what do we see first?" Elisa asked for the benefit of the curious ears behind them. She meant to keep up the pretense of the 'tour', but when her companion had a ready answer, she wasn't sure if he was pretending with her anymore.

"There is a room on the third floor filled with strange artifacts, all of them very unusual," he said animatedly. "I am hoping you can tell me something about them…" He kept up with easy chatter until they had turned a corner and their path diverged at the bottom of a staircase, where their only options were up or left. Goliath stopped here and turned to address her. "Do you wish to see the room of artifacts?"

"Do you really have questions about them?"

"No."

"Then, where won't they look for us?" When he smiled, she knew it had been the right answer.

Goliath caped his wings and took hold of her hand, leading them left, down the shadowy hall. They had only gone a few yards when he made a sharp right into a short and unremarkable vestibule - a dead end with no doorways. He turned back to give her a mysteriously knowing look, capturing all her attention. Without a word, he knelt down by the lower left corner of the offending wall, catching a handhold in the old stone work, and pulled up.

Elisa gasped when the seemingly solid bricks rolled out of their way. "A secret passage!"

She rushed ahead, laughing her excitement, and he chased after her like children on an adventure. The narrow way twisted right and then left with a steadily rising incline, but soon leveled out. Elisa slowed at the change, guessing they were close to their destination, and when Goliath caught up, he had to slide past her to find their exit. He found the latch and lifted it with one finger, swinging the hidden door outward into the bedroom suite beyond.

"It's beautiful," Elisa whispered at the décor of dusky blues. The furnishings were modern, contrasting with the room itself. Cushioned and chic, the spacious sofa and bed set were all inviting, the perfect place to be alone.

"You like it?" He asked as she tried out the round sofa seat.

"I love it."

"Then it will be our place," he said, sitting beside her, "To be alone."

Elisa smiled affectionately up at him, reaching with one hand to touch his cheek. Goliath mirrored her motion, going so far as to let his talons smooth her loose hair behind her neck. Leaning down and pulling her closer, he touched her lips with his and tried again to make her get 'carried away'.


	3. The First Indiscretion

Seven days and two similar encounters later, the early summer season was making itself more boldly known. The temperature climbed steadily for three nights while Elisa stayed away, working. But she returned late on the Wednesday night, when the sweltering heat of the day reduced to a breezeless 92 degrees. Most of the castle was substantially cooler, but it was still warm enough that Elisa was fanning herself when she arrived, despite the air conditioning.

The heat was only mildly uncomfortable for Goliath, and he was a little disappointed to think Elisa would not want to be close to him in this weather, especially since he had been able to think of almost nothing else in the past three days of her absence.

He had spent much of that time remembering her; the scent of her body, the sound of her footsteps, her laughter, she had filled his mind until he could barely focus on anything else. It was maddening to catch himself mooning over a female this way. It was unlike himself to be this obsessive. Or at least he had not been obsessive about his former mate. Of course, many things had been different then, so it did not logically follow that anything in the now should parallel his past.

Having several nights to anticipate her presence, acting normally now was a challenge. That challenge had grown exponentially since he had been allowed to physically express his love to Elisa. Tonight he wanted only to hold her, and not let go until the sun parted them. All he needed was some sign from her, and he would invent some reason for the two of them to be left alone.

He got what he wanted when the trio announced that they were having a movie night in one of the recreational rooms. Amid their boisterous anecdotes and opinions, Goliath suddenly found a small hand in his. Clasping it, he looked to Elisa and saw she had been standing beside him, trying to catch his eye. Standing up on her toes, she craned her neck to whisper, "I missed you."

That was all he needed to hear. Now to escape the excess company. "Perhaps we can find you a cooler room upstairs," he told her as though he were responding to a question. "Some place you can rest until you feel better."

"Yes, rest," Angela agreed. "There are plenty of rooms, and then maybe you'll join us later?"

"Sure, save me a seat!"

The young gargoyle smiled as she retreated and made her exit.

"Too bad it's going to be hotter in our room upstairs." Elisa's voice was conspiratorially low as her friend went out of earshot.

"We'll open the windows," Goliath replied optimistically, liking the way she said 'our room', and leading the way toward the hall and stairs.

Elisa laughed musically. "Okay, just don't chase me this time. It's way too hot to be running uphill."

"I thought we would take the long way this time." He smiled roguishly, and the detective realized her typically staid gargoyle was flirting with her. "Come," he said kneeling down to offer her a ride.

She leaned into his broad back, wrapping both arms around his neck and remembering the first time she had done so. She began to recall the night they first met, when her companion did something that made her thought process stop altogether. A large hand and tightly muscled forearm had folded back and under her backside, so that he supported her as he stood.

Looking over his shoulder to be sure she was ready, Goliath caught the happy sparkle in her eyes. Thus reassured, he took off at a run toward the spiraling stairwell. Bounding up the stairs three at a time, they reached the next floor in a few seconds. He continued his easy sprint when they reached the hall, a straightaway where he could pick up speed.

This was actually pretty fun when you weren't running for your life, Elisa thought to herself as they careened around a corner and down a second hallway. Goliath's huge strides were eating up the distance between them and the blue bedroom. His strong legs enabled him to spring forward like a stag, which made the ride more smooth than it would have been with another human.

They made it to the door in record time. Goliath didn't pause for a single moment before he was sliding to a stop just over the threshold of what had become their private room. Elisa slipped from his shoulders as he shut the door after them and eased the lights overhead to a dimmer setting. She turned her back to him, walking slowly to the round sofa/settee that was just big enough for the two of them to share. To her knowledge, there was no other piece of furniture in the castle large enough for them to cuddle on; other than beds, of course, but they weren't ready for that.

He began to follow her as she sat on the side that was customarily hers. She was combing her hair with her fingers when he came to her side, reaching out to touch a tendril of her hair and letting it fall though his fingers.

"Why do you do that?" She asked him as she began to gather her tresses behind her head.

He pulled his talons away, putting them bashfully back in his lap. "It is something, done between gargoyles," he said haltingly, a little disappointed to see her tying her hair back from him. "To show affection for each other."

This intrigued Elisa. "Like kissing?" she asked as she finished securing her hair in a tousled knot at the back of her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She was leaning forward, was practically in his lap, while he stammered his explanation. "Well, it,- that is, I thought it would be better if I learned your way, and…" He trailed off, thinking of what he would **not** say: that he _should _be learning what pleased her if he intended to be her mate, as he'd said. She had been immediately uncomfortable when he had last confessed his love, however, and he did not want to ruin what little intimacy they had gained since then. Instead he would give her the truth she deserved to know.

"And?" Elisa prompted.

"I have touched your hair this way before, when it was not right to do so," he admitted guiltily. "I know you did not consider it as I did, and I know it was wrong to take advantage. Especially when you let me without knowing what you were allowing."

Her expressive eyes showed her surprise. She'd never thought him capable of something like this, but he had been touching her hair occasionally for some time. As close as they had always been, she had thought it was a gesture of protection that was meant to sooth her. So much for that excuse.

"You dog!" She exclaimed, swatting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Elisa, I **am **sorry," Goliath began in earnest before he saw her laughing smile. "You're not mad?"

"No. It's actually kind of cute to think you've been stealing kisses from me for so long."

Put that way, Goliath thought it made him sound silly, and laughed at his own expense until she leaned into him a moment later.

"And now?" he asked, taking her in his arms, "Am I still stealing kisses from you?"

"It's the other way around now," Elisa assured, skimming her fingers over his temple. "I'm making up for lost time." And she proceeded to do just that, kissing him as lovingly as she ever had before, but now taking the time to tangle her hands in his thick mane of hair.

Enfolding his great wings over her body, Goliath was really beginning to enjoy their private time when Elisa began to squirm. Fearing he had mistakenly crossed some unknown boundary, he released her instantly, withdrawing his wings with a leathery shuffle.

"What's wrong?" He watched her continue to struggle, apparently with her shirt.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just -" All at once the shirt came over her head, revealing a satiny undergarment in bright pink. "- hot."

Alarmed by the sudden show of skin, Goliath knew he was staring and tried valiantly to keep his eyes on her face. This was **not** happening. She had **not** just stripped off her shirt as though it were nothing. Panicked and speechless, all he could think about was how unprepared he was to see her exposed this way. He had thought of her often enough over the last year or so, but not like this. It had been enough to imagine her in his arms, or being able to run his talons through her hair, enough for the Elisa in his dreams to want these things. He had never permitted himself to think of anything beyond these small impossibilities. Now that he could hold her and was permitted to touch her casually, he had run out of ambitions.

She reached for him, smiling invitingly. "Do you mind? It's been so hot today, and you are really warm."

_And getting warmer all the time_, he thought uncomfortably. "I'm afraid I do mind," he said sternly. "This is - you should put that back on." He moved for the discarded shirt, but Elisa whisked it behind her back.

"Goliath, it's not a big deal. You can see more of Demona than this."

"That's different, I have no desire to see you like that." Her expression went dangerously blank for a moment before he hastened to correct his last statement. "That's not what I meant. You know how I feel about this going too far, and we agreed not to move too quickly." Reaching around, and being sure not to touch her, he snagged the t-shirt from her grasp.

"I'm not trying to move us anywhere, I'm just hot. And as long as you don't let it affect you, it won't make any difference."

Goliath thought about that, and was disappointed to think she had a valid point. Her relative state of undress did not dictate his own actions, and he certainly wasn't the sort who couldn't keep his hands to himself. Perhaps he was overreacting after all.

"You're going to have your eyes closed anyway, right?" Her voice was hopeful as she plucked the garment away and leaned closer to his face. The gargoyle frowned slightly, and the human before him smiled faintly in her victory.

He met her lips halfway with his own, kissing her hesitantly at first, his eyes half open. In a few moments they were together again and two small hands were creeping up and over his collar bone to hold him close.

At first, there was little or no difference in their contact and Goliath was ready to admit the detective had been right. Elisa's bare skin only became problematic in the moment he touched it. It had become natural, in the course of things, to have his talons at her waist, but as soon as he had laid a hand at the base of her spine, Goliath knew it had been a mistake to do so.

A gloriously soft and wonderful mistake.

He had never touched skin so fine. More supple than the finest leather, as delicate as a new hatchling. Indeed, he had trouble comparing the feel of her to anything he had known before. This was certainly why humans wore so much clothing. If they were all this soft, it would be nothing to gut them with bare talons… but they couldn't all be so soft, surely. Nothing else could be so perfect under his fingers, and with that thought in mind, his ministrations became more firm. The result was that the long, massaging strokes Goliath applied to her lower back made Elisa purr little moans of pleasure.

He continued to explore her back and shoulders, encouraged by her small noises of satisfaction. The large gargoyle's hands were perhaps too big for this, so it was only a matter of time before one of his thumbs brushed the side of her abdomen, and he discovered that here, the skin was downright silky.

Flush against each other, Goliath could neither see, nor comfortably touch what she had bared to him only minutes before. Thus hindered in his hands-on study of her beauty, he tried to bring his focus back to her mouth and back. He was continually distracted however, by the surging of her body against his.

Finally, he could bear it no more, and drew his hands away, returning one to her hip while the other cradled her head. He leaned into her with his body, pushing her onto her back against the cooler fabric of the sofa. Wide brown eyes betrayed her alarm, but he knew she had nothing to fear from him, even in this position. He sat up and away from her body, and after sending her a brief glance of reassurance, he set his attention on what he sought.

From the button on her jeans, he stroked upward with the back of his talons. Her breathing quickened, and she shivered when he traced a finger tip and claw down the center of her stomach.

It wasn't enough, this touching. There had to be more. Soft as flower petals. He had to taste her. He kissed her with an open mouth, right above the mark she called a 'belly button'. It was only supposed to be one kiss, but when Elisa exhaled and her hands found the back of his head, one kiss gave way to a trail. She really could have been a fragrant flower. Skin soft and delicate, the sweet sweat of her body like nectar. One gargoyle's personal piece of heaven.

The bedroom door shut with loud effort, tearing the mood from romance to panic. Each of them jumped to attention, turning to face the interruption.

Hudson still had one hand on the door; his stare was grim.

**OMG! Is that a plot? **


	4. The First Endorsement

Elisa gasped, sitting straight up against the gargoyle next to her. She ducked her head into Goliath's shoulder, half hiding behind his huge bicep.

"Are ye alright, lass?" Hudson asked, looking her over from where he stood with a look bespeaking minor concern. The detective stared back at him, bewildered by the question, whereas the large lavender was instantly affronted by his elder's implication.

Of course she was alright! She was perfectly safe with **him**! Hudson had known him since his hatching day; didn't he trust him to be alone with Elisa? Goliath wasn't any coarse brute, who might slake his lusts on any unsuspecting female! He was a Clan Leader! The very idea that he would bully Elisa into letting him take liberties - It was outrageous!

"Good," The elder announced into the stretching silence, switching his attention to the glowering male still hovering over the half-dressed woman. "I'd like a word with you, lad." Hudson's request, if it could be called that, was as calmly spoken as it was insistent. He crossed his arms and watched them, making it clear this 'talk' could not wait, and at the same time giving the other two a moment to sort themselves out.

Goliath's unhappy glare sharpened with ire, but Elisa pulled his attention away when she snatched up her shirt. She knew a dismissal when she heard one. Belatedly stretching out a wing to afford her some privacy, he noted her discomfiture. Turning her shirt right-side-out, she kept her eyes on the task in hand, but her companion saw the embarrassed flush on her face and her nervous fingers go clumsy on her. In another moment, she looked just as she had on arrival and got up to leave. When Goliath caught her by the arm to bid her farewell, or perhaps to reassure them both that all was well, Elisa stiffened, stepped out of his embrace without a word, and did not look at either gargoyle as she left.

"You had better have a good explanation for this," Goliath growled when she was gone.

His statement soured the old gargoyle's mood, for he felt he had stayed out of things as long as he could. It was one thing to want to be alone, but from the look of what he'd interrupted, things had obviously gone farther than they ought. Goliath needed to be reminded who he was and why his life could not be about self gratification.

It wasn't as if Hudson disapproved of his liaison with Elisa, far from it. In the days following Demona's betrayal, or at least their knowledge of it, he had seen a darkness in his young leader that worried him. Frustrated with their new lot in life, feeling the pain of being abandoned by his mate, combined with the hopelessness of being the last of their kind, Goliath had begun to sink into a bog of deep despair.

Elisa had been the one to pull him out of that mire, aye, and the rest of them too, come to think of it. They had all been as new hatchlings in a world full of dangers, when she had offered them friendship, guidance, and the distraction of a new purpose in life. She understood them, their way of life, and just by being willing to help, she had worked a wonder upon Goliath that the elder had believed impossible.

Hudson had once feared that the damage Demona had wrought on the lad would be too much for time alone to heal. Love lost could break the strongest of warriors, and it looked for a while as if their leader might be one such casualty. Thankfully, the old soldier had not had to dwell on this injustice for long though, before fate had intervened.

The debacle with Titania's mirror had opened up a possibility the elder hadn't considered; Elisa was quite a comely lass, in the right light, and whether she meant to or not, had decidedly turned Goliath's head. As happy as he was in the knowledge that, for all Demona's terrible deeds, she had not completely ruined the poor lad, this new development had made Hudson wary. Goliath had had enough dark days in his life to well deserve the brightness of new love, but Elisa was human, and good as she was, the likelihood that she might return his feelings was slim at best. And, if she were half so bonny a human maid as she was a gargoyle, Goliath probably had a whole city of human males for competition! Yet strangely, even though there didn't seem to be any other competitors, not any she took seriously enough to mention anyway, nothing happened. Something existed between them, Hudson was sure of that, but his leader made no obvious overtures, and while Elisa responded in kind to his caring demeanor, she showed no romantic regard.

When they returned from Avalon's quest however, something had changed. And it seemed that lately the two of them had at last come to some sort of understanding.

Too bad it was the wrong one.

"I could say the same to you, lad." Goliath's eyes narrowed dangerously, but that wasn't enough to impress his elder. "I dunno what you mean by bringing Elisa here in secret when ya ought to know better, but I'm tellin' ya now, you won't do it again."

"Who are you to tell me what I may or may not do?" The lavender came toe to toe with his mentor, standing tall and menacing, no longer a youngling to take orders.

This was not wholly unexpected; any wrong word about Elisa would set the lad's hackles up. Such things were normal when a warrior was ready to bond to a female. But the elder had not come merely to test that nerve, he came to slash it.

"I dinna come for an argument," Hudson stated evenly, refusing to be cowed by his junior's show of strength. "Yer no' doin' anythin' respectable by the lass in here, and I've come to see that you do. Otherwise, I'll see to it you leave her be."

Goliath had already turned away, the fight had gone out of him at 'respectable', when he had wearily caped his wings and gone to looking at the floor. Honestly, Hudson was relieved and encouraged by this evidence of a guilty conscience. He knew he had taught the lad to act better with clan females! Obviously Goliath knew what was right, and was merely dragging his feet about it. But why? Why now, when he had always born responsibility so easily in the past?

"Ya do want the lass for a mate, don't you?"

"I- I cannot ask her," Goliath said heavily.

"And just why not?" The brown's voice rose indignantly, defensive and oddly offended at the idea that Goliath should find the lass to be lacking in good qualities.

"Because," the Manhattan clan leader returned to sit on the sadly empty sofa. "I know what she will say."

A devil of an excuse if Hudson ever heard one! "Oh, so yer a mind reader now, are ya?"

The lavender only frowned in response, and thought back to the last time he'd tried to confess his feelings in the library. She _had _actually let him say it, but she had not _returned_ the sentiment. Moreover, she reacted as though this was a sudden infatuation, rather than a feeling of devotion that had deepened over the course of years. True, he did not know her mind, nor did he understand every nuance of her feelings, but he did know Elisa. He even believed he knew her better than most of the people in her acquaintance. And he knew she was not ready. Whatever his own feelings were, it was too soon to approach such a subject.

This was the reason he had tried to warn her against any physical loving between them. It wasn't because he wasn't ready himself, or as she had assumed, due to any lack of attraction. That he loved her, and wanted to be her mate was beyond questioning, but it was far easier to trust Elisa with his life than to trust that she felt the same. It was not her fault; she was human, and that could not be helped.

Humans in general, those of his time, as well as the ones on the television, seemed to be a lusty lot, assigning an abundance of merit to sexual prowess. Sex between humans, as much as they might enjoy it, was simply sex. Commitment to one another, through marriage, seemed to be a separate circumstance entirely, and often times, love had no place in either action. To Goliath, these aspects of humanity seemed cruel in certain circumstances, and base in others, but to Elisa it would all be common place. It made him wonder what she expected a relationship with him to be like.

It was now all too clear he had done them both a disservice by not explaining everything at the first opportunity! Elisa probably expected things to go as they did between humans. How would she know to expect anything different? He should have told her what their intimacy would mean to him. She should know of the bonding that happened between mates, and that he would almost certainly feel their connection even if she could not. And if she was incapable of feeling the bonds of love as gargoyles did, then she must be doubly certain of her choice before their actions left him irrevocably tied to her.

He had been a coward to shy away from telling her such things, but at the time he could not bear the thought of being turned away again. So, he had settled for telling her they mustn't go too far; a subtle fact that went completely out of his head when he touched her tonight.

He had acted almost completely without thought, allowing himself to enjoy the touch of her body, and bask in the desire Elisa showed for him. Indeed, Elisa continued to be much more enthusiastic about their physical affections than he had expected, or ever dreamed. And as warming and wonderful as that was, it worried him. He dreaded more than anything else, that when the time came, she would not enjoy his love making, and then attempt to wash her hands of the mating altogether, leaving Goliath twice bonded to females who had found him wanting. He already knew what that was like, and hard though it had been, it would be far worse to watch Elisa move on unaffected, to love another in his place. Harder still not to tear any interloper to bleeding bits.

Now that he was being made to face this acknowledgement, Goliath knew that he owed it to Elisa, and to himself, to give her a full explanation, no matter what the effect.

"Ya won't be sure til ya do ask," Hudson continued sensibly, "but it seems ta me she would'na been hold'in on to ya if'n ya had no place in her heart." Seeing his former second's gloomy expression lighten with optimism, the old brown took the opportunity to add something else to the pot. "Consider too, that ya ha' four young ones lookin' on the two of ya ta set an example."

Goliath's brow ridges lifted in realization; that was not a point he'd considered, and Elisa probably hadn't either. But Hudson was too right. Thanks to the magic of Avalon, there was no way of knowing how old Angela really was. When Goliath had last seen them, the children of his clan did not appear to have paired off just yet, but it would certainly be soon, and now that she was removed from the island, Angela could make her choice at any time. The trio would have little enough knowledge of gargoyle tradition, but his own daughter would need guidance. Preferably female guidance, and if Elisa were not every bit as ignorant of mating bonds as Angela herself, she would be the perfect choice.

Perhaps if he explained himself, and Elisa accepted him, they could move their courtship along in the right direction, and arrange their mating quickly enough that it would be beneficial to the whole clan. From that perspective, there was no more time to waste. This had to be handled as soon as possible.


	5. The Last Complication

**A/N: So I know it's been a while, and I wanted to tell you all that I worked really hard to get this next part right. You are about to read version #4 of this scene. This is dedicated to DragonReika who posted some art of my favorite scene in this fic over on Deviant Art. Reika, that totally made my week!**

They were just getting to the good part of "Alien", when Goliath let himself into Xanatos's miniature movie theater. Two rows of roomy, cushioned seats curved gently to face a screen as tall as the average gargoyle. Large plush cushions lined the side walls ready to add comfort to the ample floor space when a viewer felt the need to stretch out.

The detective he came searching for had chosen a seat at the end of a row on the far side of the room, making herself inaccessible to a clan leader who wanted to talk. He hesitated in a moment of indecision, but then decided to settle unobtrusively until he had some opportunity to get her alone again. Placing himself between her and the exit didn't seem like a bad plan either.

Elisa could read the anxiety in his mannerisms almost immediately and spent the next hour dreading the movies' end. The look in his eyes said they needed to talk, but with the way things had ended in the blue bedroom -

She wasn't up to talking. Not after being discovered in their secret place, her pride still smarting from being summarily dismissed.

Like an outsider. Like she didn't need to hear whatever was behind Hudson's disapproving gaze, whatever it was that had kept Goliath still and silent while she'd replaced her shirt. her right after they had been-

The detective ducked her head to hide her blush, as the latest victim screamed from the big screen.

He had been so warm, so sincere and loving. When he had taken control, pushing her down and kissing up her body, he had made her feel so beautiful. She hadn't felt anything close to that in a long time. The way he had looked at her left her in no doubt that she alone was the object of his desires. Did he know how he made her feel? Dazed, excited, and daring; she wanted to make him feel the same.

Then, like a lot of things, their interlude had ended with a bang. Now, they were reduced to shooting sidelong looks around their clan. His clan. Far from the rush of feverish heat his earlier embrace engendered, Elisa now felt the chill of its loss. He glanced her way again warily, making a small smile that seemed somehow forced. Again, the coldness of his elder's face assailed her mind, and she was unable to return the gesture.

She could well imagine what Hudson might have said. That they were different, too different. That it was unnatural, and should be discouraged. That he should set a better example for Angela and the boys. That he was making a mistake with her.

Was it a mistake? How many times had she asked herself the same question? She knew what she felt, but was it enough to overcome everything else? Goliath was the sort of person who would give himself to her, heart and soul, which was just what every woman wanted. But did she have the right to take him? He was different, special, and he had a responsibility to his own kind. Wasn't it selfish of her to love him and expect him to just throw off everything he was, and fall in line with that? He would if she asked him to, but how dare she ask! She was just one human, and utterly replaceable.

She remembered Hudson standing by the door, more impassive and reproachful than she'd ever seen him, while Goliath glared back, staring him down. They had probably never traded such looks, and she had been the cause of that tonight.

The movie ended, regardless of how hard she willed it not to.

"Great movie, Lex," Broadway commended with a grin. "I almost lost my appetite."

"Yea, let's see your pick top that!" The small green challenged his red brother.

"Oh, I'll find something," Brooklyn assuredly made his was to the copious movie collection.

"Why don't we let Goliath pick?" Elisa interjected as she approached the group, impulsively facilitating the clan leader's objective as she was used to doing by habit. "And you guys see what you can find in the way of movie snacks?"

She knew them too well. Broadway needed no more encouragement than the word 'snacks', and Angela decided to accompany him if for no other reason than to encourage moderation. Brooklyn was rather loathe to give up his chance at the movie rack, but neither he nor Lexington were immune to the intensity of their leader's presence. From the significant glance they exchanged, they hadn't failed to note the sudden color in the detective's face either.

"Sure," the second agreed as his brethren began to depart, "popcorn sounds like a plan." He brought up the rear of the party, making sure to close the double doors behind them.

"Something's up," Lex reasoned aloud as they made their way to the kitchens.

"Yea," Brooklyn agreed, keeping his voice quiet as he observed Angela give a small smile to the doors behind them. "I just hope it's good news."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It went almost without saying that Goliath was surprised by the way Elisa handled the situation. Given the tense expression she had been wearing through the end of the film, he had thought he might have to resort to following her home to get a chance to talk to her. Her body language was still distant and uncomfortable, it was obvious she would prefer a retreat, yet she had arranged this opportunity for them to speak. She confused him, and Goliath wished again that he could read her thoughts.

Fearing that between his own nervousness and ineptitude, this conversation might take longer than a quest for snacks, the gargoyle surreptitiously locked the theatre door.

What did one say to their beloved when one's elder had chased them away? Were you supposed to apologize, knowing there was no way to take back the actions of another person? Was it possible to pretend it hadn't happened in the first place? He wanted to reassure her. She looked like she needed it, but the words would not come. Once again, Goliath found himself ill prepared for a serious conversation, and fervently hoped this would not be a lasting theme in his relationship with Elisa.

"So," she said, coming to his rescue. "That was awkward." She did not need to be any more specific than that. Goliath knew exactly what she was talking about and as usual, the two of them seemed to be on the same page.

"I have no wish to repeat it," he answered by way of agreement, watching her gaze slip away.

The detective didn't know how to interpret that, and forced herself to smirk instead of revealing any vulnerability. "What, did he scold you or something?"

"I have not been scolded in a very long time," He returned her smile, grateful to see it. "Hudson reminded me that I have responsibilities to my clan which cannot be ignored." She watched him, her smile fading to reveal a more guarded look. He added in a more careful tone: "And that my actions do not honor either of us."

There it was. The apology for taking things too far, the admittance of wrongdoing. Elisa had been expecting, and even waiting for it, but nothing ever really prepared you for rejection. Her hands stopped fidgeting in front of her as they had been and she crossed her arms in a protective gesture. She stared down at the floor in disappointment and said nothing.

That Goliath mistook her posture for an expression of guilt over their actions, was not surprising. He had had the same reaction himself. Happily, he felt he could offer a simple solution, but there was some explaining to do first.

"Come," he said using a gentle hand on her shoulder to guide her to a nearby seat. "I will explain things to you now, as I should have done before."

Elisa sat obediently, though she hardly saw the point in explanations. Indeed, there seemed very little to be said about anything anymore, but if giving her reasons would make him feel better, then so be it.

Goliath knelt in the aisle beside her chair, wondering how to best explain himself. Elisa shifted to face him, appearing to brace herself for something, and he knew he had to find some way of putting her at ease with his explanations. He took hold of one of her hands on impulse, because he knew he would feel better if he could touch her and hoped that the benefit would work both ways.

Just the sight of her delicate fingers in his own large talons made him stronger, reminding him to be brave. His eyes still lingered on her tapered fingers when he spoke.

"We are different, you and I. Humans and gargoyles are different."

Elisa sat stock still. They'd been through this before, she'd been thinking about it herself all through the movie. Even so, hearing him say it….

"You know that gargoyles have mates, and humans marry, but it's not the same," Goliath continued. "When humans choose their mates they consider their families, their money, their children, and other things they cannot possibly predict." He used his free hand to tick off the things he listed. "But none of that is important to a gargoyle. We have no use for money, we share the same family, and we all have the same children, mated or no." He had subtracted fingers as he eliminated gargoyle concerns. "For gargoyles, mating is only about love."

He caught her eyes as he said the last, like he was trying to sell her on the idea. The detective wondered if he knew how romantic he sounded sometimes. It wasn't always just in his words either, but in his tone of voice. She thought about the soft tones he used with her, and how the bookishness of his word choice was somehow stirring, almost lyrical. There were times she could swear she could feel him in her blood, reverberating from the place he occupied in her heart. Even when he wasn't with her, she could think of him and be brave, or patient, or daring, whatever she needed to be because she felt him with her even when she was alone.

"Most of us take only one mate in our life time, and that is because of the Bonding," he continued, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Bonding?"

He nodded. "I know it is not something humans do, and I'm not sure how to explain it. Suffice it to say that it is as much like giving your heart to another as actually giving it to them. You become inseparable, to the point that your own demise is preferable to theirs. The Bonding is what links two gargoyles at the first mating; it is binding, and usually permanent."

"So, you're saying that gargoyles mate for life. Like swans." To think of Goliath that way was somehow crushing. If he was a swan, what did that make her? A pigeon?

"Yes," Goliath tried to smile, thankful that she understood what he was talking about, and bemused at being compared to water fowl. His smile died a moment later though, as he studied her expression and wondered how she could say something so beautiful while looking so upset.

"At the first mating," She repeated his words unhappily. "So then you're still bonded to, to **her**?" Elisa pulled her hand away from him, her words shocking the gargoyle into staring after it. She was unable to say Demona's name, the gargoyle who had tried repeatedly to off everyone she knew, and worse, was apparently still Goliath's mate.

"No, Elisa, my bond with Demona is broken. If it were not, I could never have felt anything for you. As I said the mating bond is _**usually**_ permanent, but such things were not designed to withstand living a thousand years of hardship. Given what has happened between us, I cannot be really surprised." As her gaze slipped away from him, Goliath watched Elisa bite her lower lip with growing curiosity. The idea of his having a connection to Demona seemed to bother her inordinately. Was it possible she believed….?

"Elisa, you cannot believe that we- That I would go back to her?"

Elisa's stare jumped back to his face, and he saw the emotion in her eyes, momentarily unguarded. She said nothing, frozen in tense uncertainty.

"Elisa," he began gently, "If you do not already know, then I must tell you that my feelings for you know no distance or boundaries. And if you agree, I will make my claim before the eyes of our clan and-"

"Your 'claim'?" She interrupted with confusion evident in her tone.

"Yes," he paused, trying to set his mind back on his explanations. "In gargoyle tradition, warriors must announce their intentions to pursue their intended mate." Watching her, Goliath saw the exact moment that she recognized his meaning. Soft lips opened in silent exclamation, while intelligent eyes went wide with surprise. Elisa did nothing to hide her shock; it was not the reaction he had envisioned.

"Then a claim is like, an engagement." She pronounced the last as though it were something scandalous. "I thought we agreed to take this slowly."

Goliath's first thought was whether she perceived their private time upstairs to be slow, but he held his tongue on that point. "I know, but I had hoped-"

"Why are you doing this?" she cut him off, causing him to stutter his reply as he tried to shift his thoughts.

"I, because, I, I love you," he managed.

"Yes," she agreed stiffly, as though the sentiment did not touch her. "But why are you doing this now? What did Hudson say to you?"

The clan leader swallowed before he made his reply. Her uncharacteristic reserve had put him on his guard, and he couldn't see why his conversation with Hudson mattered. "Only that most of my clan are young and un-mated, and will look to me to set an example."

"They already have examples," she argued. "The boys grew up the same way you did, surrounded by better examples than you and I would be. And Angela had Catherine and Tom. I know they aren't gargoyles," she quickly qualified when he frowned, "but they are good people who love each other. I really don't think they need any example we can provide. Besides, feeling responsibility for your clan isn't a good reason to get married," she said critically.

Goliath could scarcely believe his ears. It was beginning to sound as if she didn't want to be his mate. Didn't she love him? When had he last heard her say the words? He thought of her kiss on the tower, the embarrassing conversation in the library, their first escape to the blue bedroom, and every loving embrace they had secreted there. Had she never said it? Even here, moments ago when he said it, she had not responded in kind! He stood slowly, feeling lost and let down.

"Look, I'll admit I'm a little hurt that Hudson had to talk you into something like this, but while it may have been inconvenient, it might have been a lucky thing we were interrupted tonight." Elisa turned her glinting eyes upon him in a stare that said she did not consider any part of this night to have been lucky. She stood, as he did. "Goliath, I'm not sure this mating, bonding, marriage thing is a good idea."

"Why not?" His voice sounded dark, like his expression; filled with turbulent emotions Elisa hated herself for provoking.

"A lot of reasons, Goliath, this would be a terrible secret! If anyone found out about what we've done so far"-, she stopped, but she didn't need to continue the thought. He knew where it was going. If the humans of Manhattan had any reason to think that his kind might make off with their females, he and his clan would be exterminated. Not that they weren't already facing that, but Elisa apparently saw no reason to add fuel to that fire.

"Sometimes," he rumbled down at Elisa, "a secret may be safer when there are more people protecting it. Who among our clan would betray us?"

"We have friends," She conceded, "but we have enemies too. How fast would they feed us to the wolves if they could?" She reasoned, using one hand to gesture to the world at large. "And this, bonding thing,"

"Enough," Goliath interrupted, "I don't want to hear anymore. I would be your mate because I love you. I do not need any other reason than that."

The gargoyle's keen ears detected the voices of his clan in the hall beyond.

And still she did not say it. He waited one slow beat as she shied away from his anguished gaze. Another, while he watched her appear to be choosing her next words, and it occurred to him that Elisa might have several motives behind her refusal. The third brought with it the idea that she did not love him at all, and had simply allowed him to think what he wanted. He felt as if he was falling, but his anger rose up to meet him.

"How many more reasons do you _**need**_?" He asked acidly.

The detective's astonishment at this sudden hostility showed plainly on her face, but she tried not to respond in kind. "Okay, you've obviously been thinking about this for more than two minutes, just give me some time, alright?" She put up a hand to forestall the hysterics she had felt building within him. Now he snatched it up in a serious grip between his body and hers as he leaned over her. Elisa couldn't help gasping over the quick, aggressive move.

Someone jiggled the handle to the door of the mini-theater.

"Time?" He snarled. "Do you mean to tell me you never even _**considered**_ being mated to me?"

"Well, no, not exactly," she stammered. His grip on her hand and wrist was tightening as he drew her slowly closer. He wasn't hurting her though: Goliath would never hurt her, that much she was sure of, although the knowledge did nothing to slow her racing heart. "I mean, I knew we could never be married. I guess I just thought this would either work out or it wouldn't."

Goliath froze, his stern expression falling instantly away, to be replaced by one of terrifying hurt. She wasn't sure this would 'work out'? She had allowed both his touch and his kissing, and still didn't believe they could love each other as mates? Where was the sense in that? What would she have said if they had inadvertently triggered a mating bond with their intimacy? After nearly three years of close, personal friendship, and fighting back those feelings which would be so natural with any other, if she could not now speak of love, then all was lost. He was lost.

The gargoyle's self-possession was dangling by tenuous threads. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be as far away from Elisa Maza as he could get. He dropped her hand.

It would have been perfectly understandable had she been reticent. Goliath knew the effect his impressive stature could have on humans. Indeed, he had many times looked on with pride at fighting, armored, men who were so intimidated by him that they pissed themselves. But Elisa had not been intimidated, not ever. She had not even been shy with him in their room.

No. He would not think of their room. He would not even go back there! Goliath shut his eyes to hide their light, straightened, and clenched his jaw. It was over.

"Then I think you were right," he told his companion heavily. "Hudson showed impeccable timing tonight."

"Goliath?"

"If we had continued as we were, I might have been your bonded mate before morning. But now-" he broke off, and Elisa reached for him, catching on to the end of the discussion, and not liking its ending. He brushed her hand away. "Either you're not in love with me as I'd hoped,"

"No! I do love you!"

"Or you are making up excuses to avoid being with me." She gasped at the angrily spoken charge, but the gargoyle continued as if he hadn't heard it. "Neither of which I can do anything to help."

"Goliath, wait, I didn't,"

"I will hear no more of this," he tersely proclaimed as he made for the door. "Good Night."

Despite the roiling rage he felt, the lavender clan leader was managing to hold his temper mostly in check, though only just. Thus he could not excuse the sight of nearly all his clan hovering outside the door after he'd taken special care not to tear the thing off its hinges. Brooklyn still had his ear cocked to the doorjamb; they had obviously all been listening! Each turned a guilty shade of pale when met with the thwarted Goliath's menacing roar of disapproval, and instantly scrambled to one side or the other to make way for his charging withdrawal.

The boys leaned against the walls outside for a few moments while they steadied themselves. All sagged with relief, and Broadway let go of the girth he'd hastily sucked in at his leader's passing.

The only one who remained relatively unaffected was Angela, who left the group to find the other side of what was apparently a hostile confrontation. She rushed into the little movie room to find Elisa standing alone, staring at the open door and fighting a losing battle with her crumbling composure.

"Elisa? What happened?"

The young gargoyle embraced her friend who very nearly confessed all. "Goliath, he thinks I-" But the detective stopped herself. She couldn't tell Angela. Regardless of how close they were, she and Goliath were not clan business. It wouldn't be right for his daughter to know too much either. So instead, the detective took a deep breath and gave Angela an apologetic look. "I, I should go."

The young lavender blinked before she managed to decipher the direct gaze and the indirect speech. She wasn't used to being out of the loop. She understood only as Elisa pulled away and made a casual swipe at her eyes that the detective felt she shouldn't be involved. So she stood helplessly and watched her human friend tuck her hands in her jacket pockets and head homeward, muttering a goodbye to the three she passed in the hall.


	6. The First To Know

**Hey everybody, I'm not dead! I apologize for the wait (I know they get long with me), and Yes, I am continuing Abduction as well. A special thanks to my Beta Asukasammy who read the first version of this and told me how not right it was. Enjoy!**

It was only half past nine on Sunday morning when the doorbell rang. The Mazas had only just returned from church, and Diane was still wearing her second best set of pearls when she opened the door to her eldest child.

"Elisa?! What on earth are you doing here?"

The detective could only smirk at her mother's shocked expression. "It's nice to see you too, Mom."

"Well, yes, I mean of course it's nice to see you," Diane fumbled for words as she belatedly thought to stand aside and let her daughter in. She got no more out before her husband joined them from the kitchen and caught sight of his favorite child.

"Hey Little Girl," Peter grinned broadly as they embraced each other. "How's the most beautiful detective in the whole world?"

"Dad," Elisa didn't even finish her admonishment, allowing him to lead her away to the den where they could talk.

Diane made a silent sigh of regret. It had always been this way with her husband and their first born; magic. She was woman enough now, though it had taken her the better part of Elisa's life, to admit the jealousy she felt at Peter practically stealing away her first baby. It was unfortunate that this acknowledgement had not made the pain of having to watch them any easier to bear. Resigned to her fate as this morning's third wheel, the Maza matriarch followed the happy pair, settling in their company at one end of the rose-patterned sofa.

Peter Maza was a good man, a loving husband, and a devoted father. By all rights, Diane had nothing to complain about, and should have been entirely grateful, and if not for the singular connection the man shared with her eldest, she might have been. But there were many days when she wondered if Elisa had needed her for anything at all after she's been weaned!

"So what brings you by?" her husband asked in a way that tried to be nonchalant. "It's not like you not to call first."

"Well, I, I knew you'd be home," Elisa trailed off looking distinctly uncomfortable to her mother's eye.

"I bet it's a case." The retired Sargent Maza positively beamed at the prospect. "Loosin' sleep over it, aren't you?"

His wife pursed her lips in mild irritation. This had all happened before. Several times. Elisa would come by and ask the veteran officer for a fresh perspective on some case involving murder, or theft, or some awful thing, and then the man would puff up with pride and then off they'd go into the office and close the door. Then it would be, 'Diane, could we get some coffee in here? Is there any breakfast left? How 'bout a couple of sandwiches?' Diane would spend a fair part of the day alone, and when they finished their business, Elisa would breeze away to her busy life with barely a kiss goodbye.

It was hardly her definition of a pleasant Sunday.

"I admit I haven't been sleeping well," Her daughter said under a stifled yawn. "But it's actually not-"

"So what is it this time, a homicide? Burglary?" Peter's eager focus switched to his wife momentarily. "Say Diane, I started to make some coffee, but uh-"

"Dad, it, it's not a case." Elisa managed, breaking her father from the routine of the visit. In fact she now had the attention of both her parents, surprising them both when she didn't look at either of them. "I actually came to talk to Mom. See, the thing is-", she paused, nervously pushing her hair away from her face. "There's this guy,-" She didn't say any more, making only tentative eye contact.

Conversation stalled. Diane stared at her daughter unblinking for three full heartbeats before her ineloquent husband said with a confused expression, "You, you came here for man trouble?"

Elisa flushed immediately, looking quickly away from her father while the very idea clearly befuddled him.

As if she'd seen a sign from heaven, Diane suddenly knew exactly what to say to help her eldest child. "Peter," she said rising suddenly, "I believe we'd like some tea." Whether stunned into submission by her imperious tone, or perhaps just thankful for something else to occupy his mind, her husband complied, making a speedy exit to the kitchen. "Come dear," Diane beckoned warmly to her daughter, "we can talk in the other room."

Diane settled them at the table in the dining room, one on either side of a corner, trying to fight down both her uncertainty and her elation. Elisa had never come to her for anything before, and her mother knew that if she ever wanted to be sought out again, she must NOT mess this up! Leaning across the bit of table that separated them, she tried to sound unaffected.

"So, tell me all about him. Can I assume he's tall, dark, and handsome?" She made a special point of smiling, and Elisa seemed to respond to it.

"Well, he's at least two of those things."

"Oh. Does he have a scar or something?"

"No, he's handsome in his own way." Elisa was hedging, trying to figure out how much she could truthfully say. She needed advice, help of some sort, but so long as she remained unsure of what her mother's reaction would be to Goliath specifically, she would have to fish for unbiased opinions. This could get hairy.

"Well good. And he's not a criminal, right?"

"No," the detective laughed a little. "And I didn't meet him at a crime scene either."

"Also good. So what's the trouble?"

"Uh, well, we really just started seeing each other, but we've been friends for a long time." Her mother nodded slowly under her cautious eye. "And I know he's wanted to be more for a while, but the other night, he was talking about getting married."

Diane sat up a little straighter as she took a deliberating breath. "As in someday, or, like it was a sure thing?"  
"No, like, we love each other, so we should."

"That's a bit sudden."

"I know right?" Elisa gushed, happy to have someone on her side, while Diane was relieved to be on the same page as her daughter on the problem. "I mean, I know why he's doing it, he wants to set an example for his daughter."

"He has a daughter? Does that mean he's been married before?" Diane asked with a note of suspicion.

"Oh, uh, yea." Another daughter might have had trouble thinking up some way to dodge this sort of question, but as a cop, Elisa knew how to avoid an inquisition. "He- They, married young, and it just didn't work out. "They're divorced now."

"Recently?"

"No."

"And he ended up with the daughter? That's unusual."

"Well, he and his Uncle already had custody of his, um, his brother's boys," Elisa paused both to breathe and to mentally check her growing white lies. It was all as close to the truth as she could come for the moment. "I've met the girl's mother a few times, and she's-" _Certifiably nuts, a chemically imbalanced narcissist, a genocidal psychopath…._ "She's definitely not what you'd call stable."

"So then it's not just the daughter, he wants to be married for the boys too I suppose. Does the uncle work?" Diane cocked her head to one side as Peter came in with two steaming teacups.

"He's mostly retired," the detective replied, forcing her voice to sound definite and sure.

"And how many boys are there?"

"Three." She reached up to take a cup and saucer from her father. "Thanks Dad."

"Yes, Peter, thank you dear. Um," she paused, glancing from the cups to her hovering husband. "Sugar?"

"Oh, right, sorry girls." The pair smiled after him as he left.

Diane began again in a quieter tone when he was gone. "I can see why you hesitated. Did he give you a reason why he wanted to be married so soon?"

"He said he loves me." Elisa said quietly, studying the daffodils on her teacup. "Although he admitted his family was a factor too."

"Do you believe he loves you?"

"I know he does." Her eldest ducked her head.

"And do you love him?"

"Yes."

And yet she looked sullen, when any other woman would be happy. Diane could feel they were almost at the heart of the matter. There was still some key piece of the story she was missing though… She was trying to put her finger on it when Peter returned. She cleared her throat lightly as he pulled out the chair next to her and returned with forced brightness, "Tell me more about his daughter. What's she like? Is she very young?"

"No, not really," Elisa picked up her mother's cue, somewhat grateful for the momentary reprieve, and stirred a spoonful of sugar into her cup. "In fact, she's practically grown, she doesn't need a mother," The detective winced imperceptibly at the casual truth as soon as it had slipped out.

"Then he's older than you," Peter concluded discerningly. "By how much?"

Elisa's mind fumbled with that one. She had no idea how to answer that without giving away the truth.

"Um, six years?"

Which put him at 34 to her 28. It was a respectable distance, but not a big enough gap to turn heads. Of course Goliath was way older than that, even without the "magical math" added on through the Magus' sleeping curse, but she was trying to convert him to human-years on the fly and under the gun here!

Her father frowned slightly, but didn't get anything else out after Diane laid her hand over his. She shot him a hard, warning glance that told him in no uncertain terms that today was his turn to bow out of the conversation.

Elisa mistook this exchange as a reaction to the idea that she didn't really know his age, and repeated with more surety. "Yea, six."

"Okay," Diane said, still touching her husband to ensure his continuing silence. "So you've been dating a close friend for a relatively short time. He's a 34-year old divorcee with one natural child, the daughter, and they live with his uncle and three nephews, and you think you're in love, and he wants to marry you. Is that everything?"

"No," her daughter said morosely. "That's just the set-up."

"I see." Mrs. Maza thought for moment about what to say next, glancing discreetly toward her husband who sat obediently taking in the conversation. "Do you want your father to hear the rest?"

Peter stared at his wife, clearly surprised at the idea that he could be voted out of the room, but his daughter was insensible to his reaction.

"It might not matter anymore," she sighed before sipping her tea. "We were together a couple days ago and, well- He got romantic on me all-of-the-sudden, and I dropped the ball. It's not that I don't want to be, together," she affirmed, barely catching herself from saying "mated". "I do. I just didn't think we were there yet. And now he doesn't think I've been taking him seriously, and- And now it's officially a mess." She took a slightly trembling breath, leaning over the table to steady herself on her elbows. "He was trying to say things just right, you know? And when I said I needed to think about it, he looked so hurt. I can't forget his face. Then, when it was my turn to say 'I love you', I didn't get there fast enough, and that's when he left."

When her parents didn't answer right away, Elisa was doubly certain of the mistake she'd made. She looked up from her tea and found them both watching her. "So, I know this is all my own fault, and I have to fix it somehow, but I have no idea how to do that. I mean, apologies don't mean anything without change, but marriage is kind of a big step."

"Then, you said no?" Diane sounded disbelieving, but the detective was really floored by her father's reaction.

"Why would you do that?" Peter frowned from across the table. "I mean, you're mother and I, uh- I don't know how to say it, but grandchildren would be-"

"Dad!"

"Elisa, all your father is trying to say, is that we're getting older. All three of us are. And most women don't turn down one marriage proposal, let alone two." Diane saw her daughter blink sharply at the mention of her history. It made her wonder, and she made a mental note to ask about it some other time. "I guess we're just not sure what you're waiting for."

"I- well I- I was surprised is all," Elisa stammered defensively. "I mean after Hu- his Uncle found us-" She watched her parents' eyebrows shoot up, and forced her mouth to stop before she let anything else slip. What was she waiting for? The thought clung to her, constricting around her neck. She drew a quick breath, staring fixedly into her tea. "I just thought, I keep thinking, that if anything happened or, or if it didn't work out…"

_I could lose everything. _

She thought about her job, and her family, unable to fully comprehend what it would be like to be shunned by people who had loved and respected her. When she pictured Goliath, and the clan of his loved ones who had become hers, her heart clenched. It was impossible now to think lightly, or briefly of Goliath. It was no longer possible not to feel the compelling press of strong arms, or the stroking of large reverent hands, or those eyes. The arresting steadiness of hungry grey eyes, shining silver in the moon glow and starlight; losing them would probably destroy her.

Lost to the swirling abyss of pending disasters, the detective was unaware of the movements her mother made until she felt a warm hand clasp on to her own. Elisa looked up to the warmth of her mother's smile.

"Sweetie, anything might happen. But it just doesn't make sense to build your life around things that might never happen."

It was getting on to noon when Elisa finally headed for the door of her parents' house. She was tired, and looking it this late in the day. It was definitely time to go home and go to bed.

"I'm sorry we weren't much help to ya," Peter said as he opened the door for his daughter.

"I was beyond help when I got here," Elisa smiled as she stepped out on the porch. "'Romantic Gesture' is more than I had to go on this morning," she said with a weak smile.

"Well, good luck Baby Girl." He kissed her cheek and retreated into the house, but her mother lingered in the doorway.

Her typically secretive daughter had been unusually open today, and normally Diane wouldn't try to push her luck with her eldest child, but something had been curiously absent from their conference today. Namely, Elisa's_ friends_. Knowing the closeness that subsisted between Elisa and her gargoyles, Diane had the niggling feeling that they were somehow at the heart of Elisa's "man trouble". Thinking she might give that Goliath a piece of her mind if he was standing in the way of her Elisa finding love, Diane Maza felt it was her duty to venture one last question.

"Elisa," She asked softly so as not to attract her husband. "How does Goliath feel about this guy if yours?" The detective frowned at the question, dropping her head to inspect the paving stones beneath her feet. "I know it's none of my business, but even if Goliath doesn't like him-"

"Mom!" Elisa's head snapped up suddenly, startling her mother into open-mouthed silence and uncertainty. Her daughter was stern-faced, fixing Diane with a hard stare. It was a wordless rebuke, a warning that said this was the end of any information a mother could expect. Or so she thought at first. Because as Elisa continued to stare, Diane suddenly understood that it was a message. That there was something her daughter was apparently willing her to understand.

Elisa strove to appear more confident than vulnerable, a difficult façade to maintain under the circumstances. Especially when her mother's faced paled as she gasped in understanding.

"Elisa! You can't-"

She stepped backwards down the front steps, fighting the urge to run. "I love you," she called before making a beeline for her car.


	7. The First Concession

The three nights following their argument in the mini-theater were ones in which a certain gargoyle wished he had the ability to sleep in. In sleep he could dream of her, and be content to relive the bliss of the previous week. But of course it was not to be. Goliath could no more hide from the pain of Elisa's indifference than he could from the setting sun. So he woke without fail, upon his place on the parapets of Castle Wyvern, and feeling neither hungry, nor much of anything else, he slunk off to the library without joining the others.

Not that they needed to be told where to find him. In fact the majority of the Manhattan Clan had no wish to encounter their leader at all, whether they had need of him or no. By wordless accord, they all gave what Brooklyn called, "The Fortress of Solitude" a very wide berth.

All but two of them anyway, who were either particularly brave in the face of their leader's moods, or else particularly immune. The first to dare the fortress door was Angela, who, having witnessed the detective's wet eyes, was already quite put out with her father's behavior (what with the growling and stomping). That he had not deigned to face the rest of them for a meal in the nights since then, only made her more upset.

Having the benefit of firsthand experience with all the Mazas, the young violet knew they were none of them easily given to tears. When provoked into an emotional response, they rather tended to charge. Elisa especially, though not one to display her every feeling, was not one to be crossed either. Angela would never forget the story brother Gabriel had told her of the detective's unarmed throw down against Demona.

For these reasons and others, Elisa's sadness disturbed her, and even if she didn't know what their disagreement had been about per say, she was sure Goliath had somehow caused it. He had been the one to yell and leave in a huff, after all, and besides that, Angela just couldn't picture Elisa hurting her father. In their Avalon travels, Goliath had been possessed by spirits, ensorcelled by a jewel that made him go berserk under its power, and even disappeared on them in London, yet Elisa had never lost her faith in him, doggedly chasing after and defending him. Even with her memory stolen and believing them to be her enemies, she had risked herself to save them from Nokar. No, Elisa protected them. **Always.** That her father could be pig-headed was a much more likely scenario.

Angela had taken every care to open the library door as quietly as possible. She had determined it best not to come storming in and demanding answers. If her father had buried himself in here to hide his emotions away, ambushing him might only incur his temper. So she slipped soundlessly inside, prepared to prowl the aisles in silence until she could gently make her presence known.

So focused was she on making an unobtrusive entrance, that she did not see him sitting on the sofa with his back to the door. She had just managed to ease the door shut behind her, when she was startled by his heavy sigh.

"What were you thinking?" He muttered angrily.

His daughter's surprised face whipped toward the hearth, where she could see the back of his head. She opened her mouth to answer him, but her mind skittishly gave her nothing to say. She had been mad at him for driving Elisa away. She wasn't prepared for him to be angry with her.

Yet as she observed him, it slowly dawned on the young gargoyle that he wasn't talking to her. Her father sat very still, leaning his head forward on one hand.

Truly insensible to Angela's arrival, Goliath's thoughts continued to swirl about as they had since he'd fled from Elisa. It had seemed to be going so well. Where had everything gone so wrong?

He had known she wasn't ready to be his mate, yet he had been forced to conclude that they must be mated if they were to go forward, especially after he allowed himself to be tempted by her willing manners.

"What were you thinking?" He murmured to himself.

Elisa could not have known what she courted in that secluded room, but what would she have done if they hadn't been interrupted? He had been incensed enough by a verbal rejection, had he been freshly bonded to Elisa – if she still- _She would still have left, _he thought, _but our positions would be reversed. She would be feeling angry and betrayed, and I would feel guilty, but I would still be here. Alone. She still would have said something like, _"…you've obviously been thinking about this….just give me some time…"

Goliath surged to his feet with a frustrated growl, lashing out at a stack of books with an angry swipe of talons. They flew with minimum effort, scattering across the carpeted floor and wobbling a lamp rather dangerously. The various thumps of landing tomes made enough noise in their tumbling to make the clan leader feel ashamed of his temper, and to startle his hatchling into hiding behind a row of shelves.

His heart burned at the idea that the woman he loved had never considered their union could be permanent. The woman he loved. The **human** woman he loved. _Was that the problem?_ He wondered, too caught up in his thoughts to discern the light sound of a gargoyle backing herself into the library's shadows. Was it possible their differences had prevented her from considering him as a potential mate_?_ Even after he had told her his love would be, as she said, "permanent"? Scowling darkly, he turned abruptly from the mess he had made, to stare out the window and into the night.

Angela saw her father's temper abate from her hiding place among the encyclopedias, and was just about to reveal herself when she heard the taloned toes outside the door. She was not hidden well enough to escape detection from the vantage point of whoever the newcomer was, and so she speedily climbed the nearest ladder and the knob turned. Luckily, Hudson's casual entry made noise enough to cover her escape to the second tier of library shelves.

The over-large lavender turned slightly at the entrance of his mentor, his gloomy expression unchanged. Hudson said nothing by way of greeting, and to Angela, who remained out of sight by peering through the railing above them, seemed to be taking his leader's measure. He just stood by the door maintaining a steady gaze on Goliath, who shifted uncomfortably under the silence before breaking it.

"Was there something you wanted?" he muttered resentfully.

"Ye dinna come to breakfast this evenin'," his elder smoothly observed. "Will we not see you again tonight?"

"I will eat when I'm hungry. I don't need supervision."

"Aye, well, it would give an old soldier some peace of mind to see you." The old brown paused to judge the effect he was having, and then added, "Else he might think yer just tellin' what he wants to hear." This met with an icy glare, which Hudson calmly met for a moment or two, but his clan leader remained immovable on the subject and turned his back to face the window once more.

Angela suspected her father was using the reflection of the glass to watch for the elder's departure. Unfortunately for him, Hudson did not appreciate the silent dismissal, and was not willing to let the conversation end there.

"Or maybe, yer too much a coward to account for sending Elisa away."

Goliath's eyes lit instantly with rage, their cool blue light flashing like lightning in the window panes. He whirled on his mentor with an angry growl that shook the glass, flinging aside the lamp and end table in his path. The blown glass of the lampshade fractured over the floor, but the bulb remained to light the enraged gargoyle from the ground up. He looked terrifying in his anger, even to his daughter, but to all this Hudson barely blinked his bad eye.

"She keeps **herself** away!" Goliath howled in fury. "And what right have **you** to say anything to **me**?" He charged, pointing a talon and stomping to face his elder. "You whose mate loved you until the day she died? You know **nothing** of being the second choice of the woman you love! You do not know what it is to make yourself pleasing to a woman who **refuses** to bond with you!"

Weathered brown talons seized Goliath by the wrist.

"Is that what she said?" His mentor's sympathetic and incredulous stare broke through the show of ferocious strength. Goliath had **no **intention of talking about Elisa, and yet in short order, he had somehow been lead to confessing the whole of it.

The lavender gargoyle sighed his defeat. "No, of course not."

"Huh, well, dinna put words in her mouth lad," the elder admonished with evident relief. "If that's not what she said, then that's not what she meant."

Goliath nodded, trying for the millionth time NOT to think of Jason Canmore in Elisa's apartment.

"Did yeh explain about the first mating? About bonding to her?"

"I tried," he said, folding his arms and looking morosely at the floor, "I thought she understood, but she was not pleased with the prospect. She imagined Demona and I were still…"

"Your old bonds are broken."

"As I told Elisa. She did not seem reassured." Hudson fell silent, stroking his beard as his ridged forehead wrinkled in thought. Goliath expounded, his hurt exposing itself in his voice. "She said it was a bad idea, for us to be connected that way, that it was too terrible a secret to keep, but I think that was just her excuse!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Angela's feminine tone rang from above with indignation. "You don't have anything to loose!"

"Angela! How long have you been in here?" Her father glared his disapproval at her eavesdropping, but the young violet was too upset for guilt.

"Am I not allowed to read, just because you're mad?" She leaned over the railing in accusation. Her leader growled by way of response, but it did nothing to prevent her from making her point. "You're always reminding us that Elisa has a life outside of our clan. Her family, her job," the young violet shook her head at the warriors below. "Can't you see that she could lose those things if everyone knew she loved you? How can you ask her to choose between her life and her life with us?"

Hudson's chin lifted subtly as his discerning eyes moved from her to the leader beside him. Goliath still frowned, though he no longer looked so angry at her. "Her family would not abandon her," he muttered.

"Maybe not," Hudson answered gently. "But ye dinna think they will leap for joy?"

"It's not right that she should be willing to give up everything for you," Angela persisted, vaulting lightly over the banistered catwalk. "Would you abandon your clan for her?"

"It's not the same," Goliath grouched at his daughter, in half-hearted defense.

"I know." The female violet rose gracefully from her landing, wrapping her wings about her shoulders and looking tall and proud. "You would never have to make that decision because Elisa would never ask you to." She turned from them both, exiting the library without even a backward glance.

The two males stood silent for a few moments, staring at the door even after it had closed behind her.

"It appears I gave you some ill-conceived advice," Hudson remarked apologetically. "I shouldn't have meddled in yer affairs with the lass."

"Nothing you said to me excuses my thoughtlessness," Goliath sighed, shaking his head. "I will apologize. Perhaps it will be best to keep things between us, er, unofficial, for a while."

"Oh? How will ya do that?" Hudson squinted his bad eye suspiciously, "The pair of ya were getting' along like a house on fire." The elder grinned. "I dinna think you'll last much longer."

The clan leader made a small, rueful smile at the floor which distracted his mentor from his clenching fists. "We will move more slowly."

"I hope yer as good as yer word," Hudson said, slapping his leader's shoulder. "Owen tells me the lass is set to return in two more nights." He headed for the door, knowing he had Goliath's full attention. "And she be bringin' friends."


End file.
